Born With Powers
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: They were all born with a special power, but only one has the power to bring the world to its feet. Will love happen between them? or will their power get in the way of their judgement and feelings? R&R! Changes point of view depending on character! Suck at writing summaries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Kunzite**

The day my baby sister was born I felt like I was the happiest kid alive. I had held her with my very own two little hands, her blonde hair barely showing and the pair of brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Yep, I knew that my baby sister would be a heart breaker. A few months later after my baby sister was brought home I discovered my powers. It was a total sock to learn that I had super natural powers. I have the ability to move things with my mind, I just have to focus on the object and it will do my will, I used to think I was amazing I mean how many kids did I now that had super natural powers like I did? None. However, that all changed the day my baby sister turn four. At such a young age my sister sowed great swimming skills, amazing really. One day she was swimming in her kiddy pool along with an orphan boy that lived in an alley a few streets away. I had gone inside the house to grab something to drink and when I was in the kitchen I heard the most beautiful song sung by a very angelic voice, but just like it started it finished. And that was when I heard a scream, not just any scream but those type of screams that scream 'run for your life! Murderer trying to kill me!' scream. Naturally I dropped my water and ran outside where the kiddy pool was at. The first think I notice was my baby sister crying and screaming hysterically, as the big brother I took her out of the kiddy pool and had her in my arms. That is when I look back at the kiddy pool again and what I saw made me freeze. I saw Jack the orphan boy lying face down in the pool, lie he had been dumped in there after being killed. I place my baby sister on a chair near bye and wrap a towel around her and walked back to the kiddy pool I drag jack out and really realize that he was dead, there was no pulse and his lips were already paling. I didn't know what to do so I waited until my mom came home and when she did and she saw she told me to go in the house take care of my baby sister and that she would do the rest. Up to this day I do not know what she did or happened, all I remember is mom telling me that my sister was burn with a curse, the curse of being a Siren, a mythological creature that will lure men into the water and to their deaths, my baby sister was a killer creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Usagi**

My name is Usagi Tsukino and I am a Siren, no not the siren that is located on top of a police car but a SIREN, the mythological creature. Now, I don't really remember all the details but I do remember that I killed a small boy when I was younger. My big brother won't give me any details and when I try to remember I get a headache. As a Siren I have to swim and guess what! I must sing too, usually when I have to my big brother Kunzite takes me up to the mountains where we find a secluded lake, there I am able to swim all I want and sing as much as I have too. My big brother usually takes his headphones and listens to heavy music and loud just to make sure that he doesn't hear and wants to go to me. Apparently there is a cure but mom and dad don't want to tell us or just dint have the time since they are never home. Ever since we started high school both mom and dad stop being around, well they were never really that around but for sure it's a miracle if we even see them or hear from them at all these months.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Mamoru**

My full name is Mamoru Endymion Chiba. I was born in London, England in the UK I lived there up until I was ten. At ten I lost my parents in a horrible accident which I won't go into detail since I can barely even remember it. Today is my first day back to this little town, I lived here for a while but then I went away to study in a special school abroad. Now that I am 18 I have inherited all the money my parents left me, its billions of billions, I could probably ask for a house of only gold and I'll still have a lot of it left. Not that I hate it but as a model I also make a lot of money. What shall I do with all this fortune? I pick up a magazine that has been left in my kitchen table along with bills to pay, I open it and read and laugh. According to the Mongo Time magazine I am in the "top 5 hottest guy from the industry." I frown, as I read about my past relationships in a magazine, I guess maybe what my best friend says is true. I guess I am a playboy if I don't have a girlfriend for more than two weeks, as soon as the two weeks are over I dump them. They are the same just flaw over looks and money. I look up at the clock on the wall and realize I will be late, see I am starting my senior year in high school here with my best friend. I got lucky that he didn't bother to ask why I am willing to switch schools on my last year, truth to be told I rather be far away from where I come from as possible. I smirk as I grab my keys and head over to pick up my best friend for school, can't wait to see all the cute girls there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Motoki**

Well I'm very happy that my best friend will be with me this year in high school. After so many years to convince him to come to the same school as I do, he finally agreed to it, why? I have no idea I'm just happy he will be here were I can keep an eye on him. I mean I used to follow him around just to make sure he was ok, I'm not a creep it's just he lives by himself and sometimes he just disappears for months and later shows up like nothing ever happened. This guy proves to be a bigger problem than my sister. I remember this one time when I had finally decided to tell him that I had a special ability or power I had this whole conversation planned out on how I was going to tell him, but as soon as I started he told me that he already knew that I had this ability/power. When I asked him how he knew he just smirked and told me not to worry about it. Sometimes I just don't understand him, it's like he has this sixth sense or something I'm pretty sure he has some sort of power I have seen him use it but never to its full potential. No matters though, I'm just excited to have him around soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Minako**

Well tomorrow is the first day of school and I can't wait. My name is Minako Aino and I am 17 years old. I go to White Forest High, it's a private school for the very rich and it's co-eded. I hang out with weird people at school and when I say weird I mean it. You see my group of friends are made up of people who have a super natural ability. There is my best friend Usagi Tsukino, she is a siren. When I say siren I do not mean the ones that are on a police car or ambulance, I mean a mythological siren. Then there is her big brother Kunzite Tsukino, he is able to manipulate any object around him. There is also my brother Motoki Aino, he is able to shape shift. I am a nature person, I can control the plants to the way the weather is on a day. Oh yeah, and lastly there is my brothers best friend, Mamoru. Actually I am not even sure about his power but I know he has one. This year Mamoru is going to go to school with us and I'm pretty happy about it I mean he is my brother's best friend after all as well as the fact that he gives my free designer cloths.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Kunzite**

I wonder what time is it, hmm…5:30. I have 30 minutes to get ready, since it is the first day of school, all students are required to wear the school uniform. As I stare at the uniform my mind starts to wonder to my little pixie, Minako Aino. Oh man, if her brother knew I liked her I would never hear the end of it. However just as soon I started to think of her I stopped and realize something. This will be my last year here, soon I will be leaving my little sister Usagi all alone. I can't leave yet, she needs me. Who will take her for her daily swims without being drowned? I need to find a way to break her curse as soon as possible, I nock at her bedroom door to see if she is awake.

"Yeah?" came her vice from behind the door.

"Usa, What do you want for breakfast?" I ask her.

The door opens to reveal my baby sister Usagi, "One French toast cut in half please."

I nod at her, "What are you wearing by the way?"

"School uniform silly" she says.

"That does not look like the school uniform" I reply back to her.

"Well it just shows that I did grow over break." She replies as she goes back in her room to grab her bag.

I sight, "Very well, be down soon."

"Kay." She replies.

I sight again as I walk down the stairs and go to e kitchen, I feel like today will be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Usagi**

"Usa, do me a favor and grab the keys to the car, meet me down stairs I have to go grab my backpack" my brother tells me.

"Sure" I reply back to him.

I grab the keys from the hanger and walk down stairs to the garage. I wait for Kunzite and soon I see him, walk down the stairs, I throw him the keys and open the car door to slide in.

"Did you sleep well?" Kunzite asked me.

"Like a baby, did you?" I asked him.

"Not really" he replied.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I wasn't what I was, and I didn't have to swim you would be able to sleep more and get rest."

"It's ok. Don't feel bad, you are my baby sister and I will take care of you and do what I can to protect you."

"Thank you big brother"

I open the door as soon as my brother parked, I watch as a bunch of girl's surround my brother I try not to laugh at the face expression he is making. He looks back at me,

"Hey Usa, Motoki said to meet up at the big tree he wants us to meet someone" he says.

"Ok, see you there" I reply as I walk away and watch him try to move out of the crowd of girls.

I giggle to myself and keep walking to our meeting spot when I hear a voice next to me,

"Hey sexy thing"


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SALOR MOON**

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

 **Mamoru**

I'm ready by 6 am on the dot. Great, Motoki isn't going to pick me up, so I might as well head up to his place. I grab my things and look at my keys…hmm, what should I take today? I guess I'll take my car since I'll probably give a lift to Motoki and his sister. I close up my apartment and head to the elevator where I insert my key and it takes me all the day to the parking lot. I climb into my car and turn it on along with the radio as I drive from the parking into the street. I listen to the radio announce the latest gossip,

 _Well, there you have it Tim. Mamoru Endymion Chiba has been rated the number one mot handsome and eligible bachelor and not only that but we must remember that he is very young._

 _It's true Sara, Mamoru is only 18 and he has already created a huge impact in his career as modeling! Not only that but he is the heir of billions, we must not forget that._

 _Very true Tim, just who will be lucky one to settle this bachelor down? Stay tune as we ask and see who just might it be!_

I turn off the radio, great more attention. Don't they have anything else to talk about? I pull into Motoki's drive way and get out. I walk up and ring the door bell, as I look at the window at the side I catch my reflection since it is the first day I am required to wear the school uniform every Monday and Friday. Well the uniform is not that different from the one I used to wear at the private school I used to go to. Instead of khaki pants they are black, instead of a red tie I wear a back one, and instead of a red cardigan I wear a nice dark gray one. Well I guess there is a difference maybe the only thing that does not change is the white shirt. I hear the door open and I snap back up and see Motoki,

"Hey" Motoki says.

"Morning" I reply back with a smile.

"Hey thin we can hitch a ride with you? My car broke down and I have yet to take it to get fixed" he says.

"Yeah, sure" I say as he turns his head back.

"Minako! If you are not down here in two seconds we will leave you!" Motoki screams.

I laugh as I head back to my car with Motoki following me. I hear the door open and slam shut just as I got to my car. I get in and so does Motoki, the door opens and closes and I start the engine.

"Morning Chiba" Minako said.

"Morning Min" I said.

We get to school in less than 20 minutes, all the time Minako complaining that I don't know how to drive and that I'm a hazard to other drivers. I just laugh at her and watch as she practically jumps out of the car. I open my door and stepped out, as soon as I did I was surrounded by girls who kept asking me if I was Mamoru Endymion Chiba. I just flashed them a smile as I heard Motoki say something like 'wanna be popular baka mamoru taking my place'


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON -R &R-**

 **Motoki**

I swear I will never get in a car with Mamoru ever again. Damn, does he have a love for speed I mean I felt like we were in a racing movie, even worse those types of movies were your being chased by a crazy person. I look back and watch as Mamoru get surrounded by girls from our school, even a few guys I look down at my watch, wow not even 20 seconds and he already has a fan cub.

"Hey, Motoki I'm going to go meet Usa ok. See you later!" Minako said.

I nod at her and start walking away soon Mamoru joins me and I watch him put his cellphone away in his pocket.

"Got the whole female population in there already?" I tease him.

"Sadly not yet. Haha" Mamoru replies.

I shake my head at him, "Anyways hurry up I want to introduce you to my friends."

"Are they normal? Or are they like us?" Mamoru asks me.

"They are like us; they are…different…just like we are. However, no one beats you when it comes to different." I say.

"You are still with that? I've told you I'll tell you eventually. Your my best friend, but I just don't feel ready enough to tell you this" Mamoru replies.

"I know that, I'm not pressuring you to tell me. Don't worry just tell me when you're ready" I say as we keep walking.

"So" I say with a smirk "Who's panties are you going for?"

"Well, I do have plenty of umbers, think I ca take them all at once?" Mamoru replies, but I can tell he is amused.

"You're a sick bastard" I say.

"Hey! Who was the one who asked about getting into the panties? Anyways I'm not getting into anyone's panties" he said in a serious voice.

I stop walking and look at him as he stops and looks at me back, "Is it that you have fallen in love? Or do you think the girls here are not challenging enough? Or maybe your playboy ways are over?"

"None of that, I'm just tired of all the attention. I want to live like a normal teenager" he said.

I nod and keep walking, "Mamoru, we are not even 'normal'"

I watch as he sights and looks up at the sky, "I know that, I curse the day I was born. I carry such a heavy burden, if you knew would it change the way you look at me? Our friendship? I'm tired of running, but I'll keep doing it. It's the only way to escape it."

"Mamoru?" I ask

He shakes his head, "Are those your friends over there?" he asks.

I frown but let it and look at where he was looking, I nod.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOOM –R &R-**

 **~Gomen Seiya trashing! ~**

 **Minako**

Mamoru can sure attract a crowd; I mean I understand why the girls would go crazy for him. I mean he is rich and handsome, and don't forget the most eligible bachelor now. However, I do wonder why he asked me to make it rain on Friday, he knows that I do not like to use my powers to control the weather. I rather let to weather be by nature and not by my influence. I shake my head and look around for Usagi, I spot her right away, but someone is talking to her I wonder who it is. As I get closer I see who it is and my blood boils, Seiya. Seiya is the schools play boy with his black hair and blue eyes, those eyes that look at Usagi like if she was a piece of meat and he was the predator. I walked up to them to hear Seiya ask Usagi out for lunch as friends. Friends? Yeah right over my dead body as well as Motoki's and especially Kunzites. I'm sure we can get Mamoru to help get this guy away from our sweet Usagi.

"Usa!" I say.

Usagi turns around and she smiles at me, "Minako!"

I smile as I stand next to her and glare at Seiya. Who smirks at me, I narrow my eyes even more. "Well, I'll see you later bunny" Seiya says and he walks away.

"Right, bye Seiya" Usagi replies.

"So" I ask casually "What did Seiya want?"

"Oh, just asked me to join his group at lunch. I told him that I already had my group and he knows this" Usagi said with a smile on her face.

I smile back at her, "Ok. Well let's go my brother wants to introduce his best friend to you guys. He is joining our school this year."

"Oh? He if graduating with your brother and my brother?" she asks.

I smile and nod at her, "Yep."

"Nice, maybe now my brother will have one more friend."

"Maybe, I mean my brothers best friend is special" I say,

"Special? How so?" Usa asks.

"He just is" I laugh.

"Your so silly Minako" she replies but with a smile on her face.

"Come, let's sit and wait for them" I say as I lay my bag on the table near a big tree that we had claimed as ours since our first year here.

"Coming" says Usagi.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Kunzite**

I sight, my own sister would leave me here surrounded by all these girls. These girls all irritate me, don't they have anything better to do than to follow me around like lost puppies? Soon they all leave as I get near the table where we all hang out at, I look up to see Minako Aino. Minako, my goddess with her sunshine hair and blue eyes, the perfect figure of women. She has been the first girl to ever catch my attention. I feel so at peace with her, like nothing I have ever felt before, I don't know what it is about her that I feel like this maybe it has to do with the fact that she knows about my special…ability?

"Hey" I said as I get closer to the table.

"Morning Kunzite" Minako says with a smile.

"Your brother?" I ask her.

"Ah, he was on his way here, unless…." She trails off.

"Unless what?" I ask her.

"Well, did Motoki tell you that his best friend will be doing his senior year here instead of going back to his private school?" she said.

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that. Why? What does that have to do with where your brother is?" I say.

"Well, my brothers best friend is…special…girls tend to floc to him like bees flock to flowers. And he does not help the situation, he plays back with them…you can say he is a playboy. Sooooo….." Minako said.

"So, all I have to do is find a group of girls surrounding a guy…like that group over there?" I ask her.

She turns and I see her smile, "Yep. That's them all right."


	12. Author's Note

This is a quick authors note. Firstly, I would like to apologize to those who read this story and I am taking time to explain to you readers some circumstances. Based from some of the reviews it seems that the story is not going as planned and some have said very…interesting things about it. I would like to explain that I am NOT UsagiBunBun. She is a friend of mine who has recently been admitted to the hospital for health issues. She has given me the task to continue the story while she is not available. I am not very good at writing so I apologize if this have not gone as expected. UsagiBunBun only gave me a brief summary of what happens in the story and what each chapter should be. I'm sorry I suck. However, if you guys would like to message me and help me out I will appreciate greatly! This will only be for a few weeks. UsagiBunBun should be back within two to three weeks. Once again I apologize, and ask for your help. ~KittyQween3


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Usagi**

I space off as soon as I hear my brother come and start talking to Minkao. I sight, I don't get why they just don't get together. I mean they have the hots for each other its obvious to everyone but them. I look around and my eyes land on Motoki who has a guy I have never seen before next to him. I study the guy as they start to walk closer, where have I seen him? I watch as they stop walking as I girl approves the guy. The guy takes off his shades and my eyes widen, I know who he is! He is Mamoru Endymion Chiba, top model, rich, handsome and single. I can't help but stare at him as he says goodbye to the girl and places a piece of paper in his pants pocket. He looks up and I catch my breath as I swear I can see his eyes looking at me. Even though Motoki and hi\m are still a good distance I can swear I can the color of his eyes, cold dark royal blue like the ocean before a storm. I can tell they start walking he is getting closer and closer and I don't remove my eyes from him. I feel like he can see into my soul like the Devil himself, he tilts his head to the right a bit and looks at me.

"….I…gi…Usagi!" I hear someone snap.

I tear my gaze from him and see my brother staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Eh?" I say.

Minako laughs, "Usagi pay attention, Motoki is making introductions" she says.

"Oh" I reply.

"It's ok Usa" Motoki said "I would like you to meet my best friend Mamoru Chiba, Mamoru this is…"

"Usagi Serenity Tsukino" Mamoru cut in.

"How do you know her name Chiba?" my brother asked.

I watch as Mamoru just grabs my hand and leans into a bit, he raises my hand to his lips as he kisses my knuckles.

"You…are a very beautiful Sire. You beauty is beyond the Siren curse" he said so low that I must have been the only one that heard him.

I gasp and pull my hand away or well try too since he has a strong grip on it. He smirks at me and let go as he leans back and looks at my bother along with Minako and Motoki.

"I make it my business to know the name of beautiful women. Especially the ones that are the gem of the school" he says casually.

"Really Mamoru? Can't you leave your flirting?" Minako asks.

"Haha, you know me Mins, I can't help it is my nature" Mamoru says "Besides its true what I say, I can't ignore such beauty".

"Riiiiight" Minako says.

*Ring*

The bel rings and I grab my bag, "Well see you guys during lunch" I say as I follow Minako to class.


	14. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON ~R &R~ Thank you.**

 **Mamoru**

My eyes follow Usagi as she follows Minako to class, I watch her turn around and see me watching her I smirk at her and she turns around and keeps walking.

"Let's go Mamoru by the way where is your class at?" Motoki asks me.

"Class 3-A" I reply.

"You're in the same class as us then" Zunzite said.

"Very well follow us" Motoki says.

I follow them to the classroom where I am the told to introduced myself. I smile as all the girls sight at the sight of me. I then proceed to walk to the back of the classroom where there is an empty seat near the window on the left side of Motoki. I sit and look out the window as the teacher announces that we will be watching a video to start the day off.

"Psst" I hear.

I turn and look at Motoki and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Cover me, I'm going to set up a prank but I need you and Zunzite to cover for me."

I nod at him and I watch him take a deep breath in and out and soon he is shrinking and transforming into a rat. I watch as he scurries around the room and soon I lose sight of him. I shake my head and look out the window. Motoki has the ability to shape shift into any animal of his choosing, all he has to do is concentrate in the animal he wishes to be. I've seen him use this 'ability?' 'power?' when playing sports as well, he can call into it and use it to his advantage.

"All right everything is set. Thanks" he says as he puts his jacket back on.

I just smile and shake my head. Soon I find myself starting to wonder about Usagi Serenity Tsukino. I place my finger tips on my lips and lick my lips, I can still taste her sweet taste and smell. I open my eyes and look at my reflection in the window, I can see my eyes are red. I blink again and take deep breaths trying to control myself, never has a girl had such an effect on me to the point of my eyes turning red with desire. I shake my head and I feel my phone vibrate, I take it out and look that I received a text of some sort.

 _You can't run away forever you know – Beryl_

My eyes widen at the text; I can feel myself go pale. However, I recover quickly and I get pist as hell.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Motoki**

I smile to myself as I count down to when my prank will go off. I mean I'm pretty awesome who would expect a prank at the beginning of the school year and the very least the first day? No one, congratulations to myself.

"Hey"

I turn to my left and see Kunzite calling me. I raise an eyebrow in questioning matter.

"You know when you introduced your friend to us?" he asks.

I nod at him.

"Well I think you forgot to mention the fact that he is special" he says.

"Special? I did mention it, he is special alright I mean he beats Seiya and Seiya is the school's playboy" I reply.

"I don't mean that kind of special I mean _special._ Take a look at him he has things floating all over him."

I turn to look at Mamoru and for sure what Kunzite said is true. Around Mamoru there are a lot of things floating in midair.

"Psst Mamoru" I say "Mamoru Chiba!"

Mamoru slowly turns to look at me and I nearly gasp out loud, his eyes are dark red that its mixing with black. I slow and open my mouth to speak to him,

"Mamoru calm down you have things floating around you! Your eyes are not a very pleasant view either" I say.

I watch as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Soon the things are slowly placed back and he opens his eyes. His eyes are now black but he blinks a couple of times and they are back to his royal dark blue.

"Better?" he asks me.

I nod at him. I turn back and focus on the video that was playing. I can't help and wonder what could have happened to make Mamoru be so mad. Would mad even be the correct word? I shake my head; I'll just ask him about it later.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **Minako**

If there is anything in the world I dislike so much it would be history class. I mean why do we need to know about the past? It's all about the future! I look at my left and see Usagi looking outside the window with a daydream expression but her eyebrows were together in confusion.

"Usa?" I ask.

I get no reply.

"Usagi!" I say louder this time.

"yeah?" she says as she turns to face me.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

I stare at her and I see small blush across her checks.

"Are you may be thinking about Ma Mo Ru?" I say

I watch as Usagi's eyes widen and the blush she has becomes more apparent. I laugh, how cute is that? I smile at her but can't help thinking if she knew about him. Of what he is about the power he holds. I know that we all hold a special power but Mamoru's power is greater. I don't fully know it myself but from I have seen it is enough to say that he could easily take one of us down. I shake my head at the thoughts and tune back with Usagi to catch her last words.

"-party this weekend" she says.

I nod and smile at her, "Let's talk about it with the guys during lunch."

Usagi nods and goes back to looking out the window. I shake my head and focus back to the teacher lecturing.


	17. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN SM**

 _ **Hello! Everyone! I am back. Gomen, that I was not here to update but due to a personal health issue I had to be stuck in a hospital -.- Good news is that I have started a new Fanfic! I will post it as soon as I finish this one. The people at the hospital were nice enough to let me borrow a laptop and gave me a free USB. How nice of them right? Well about Born With Powers, I'll try to finish it up very quickly. Umm, I would like to rewrite some chapters that my friend did but I don't think that would be a good idea she did work really hard on them, so I will be leaving those up and from now on you can expect it to be me writing! (^^) I'm going to be including a lot of time skipping since other things are not that important~ Anyways on to the story! Enjoy! R &R! Domo arigatou?!./**_

 _ **Ps. =+= (means time skip)**_

 **Kunzite**

Why am I here? Ohhh right I agreed to this stupid party. I watch from the balcony at all the people around the pool drinking, playing having fun.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves"

I turn and I see Mamoru standing in the railing, leaning against the wall.

"where were you? Everybody was looking for you. You were supposed to help with this party."

"I did, I providing the drinks." He says.

I turn back and look at the people jump into the pool, "You're going to fall and kill yourself."

"Hahahaha, a pity fall like this can't kill me. I can even jump from highest building, shoot me, stab me in my heart-"

"oi!" I say and face him quickly.

He laughs, "I can't die. Even if I really want it I can't. Sad isn't it? Wishing for death and not being able to die."

"Oi, what do you-"

"Ah! Here you are Mamoru, we have been looking for you. Did you just arrive? We didn't see you." Minako said as she bounced her way to Mamoru who was now sitting on a chair.

"Just got her, sorry I'm late." He says with a smile.

"Work?" Motoki asks as he sets down some glass and pours wine into them.

"Something like that. Make sure you give me the strongest stuff you got" Mamoru says.

"Now now Mamo, you can't get drunk, you have a shooting tomorrow right?" Mianko says.

"Minako really, it will be fine. I can't get drunk off human drinks. Chill. Hand me the bottle of voldka." He says arm stretched out.

I shake my head as Minako instead just pushes if further away from him.

"Usa babe, hand me the bottle of Voldka would you?" Mamoru says while looking at my sister. Who had been very quiet until now.

"Since when is my sister your babe?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"Since I fucked her"

My eyes widen and I'm about to go at him when a slap is heard. Mamoru's face was turned to the right and a hand was pulled back. I follow the hand and see it belonged to my sister. Minako comes and pushes Usagi behind her sort of like if she was protecting her.

"Jesus Chrits Ma-"

"Fuck?!" Mamoru screams as he covered his ears.

We watch as he hissed in pain and after a few seconds relaxed as if nothing had ever happened.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asks.

"I'm fine, my ears are just a bit sensitive"

Right…

"Anyways let's drink away!" I hear Motoki say behind me.

I have not fully approved of Mamoru dating my sister yet, there is just something about him that sends shivers down my spine, and not the good kind either. However, I can't help and smile as I see how happy my sister has been, in the short amount of months she has been very happy. I look down at my open note book and read what I have so far;

*Can manipulate objects

*Eye color change depending on mood (royal blue=happy black=mad blood red-pist asf….gold=when using ability)

*has very sensitive hearing to specific words (biblical literature)

*has multiple powers; anyone obeys him at his command, weather changes if mood is strong enough

* is dating my sister

I close my note book and put in my bag just as the bell rings to dismiss class.


	18. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN SM**

 **=+= (time skip)**

 **Usagi**

"you can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly…"

"You seem to be in a good moon Usa"

I turn and look at my big brother and smile at him,

"You can say that; Mamoru is taking me out tonight."

" I don't recall you asking for permission to go out."

"Kunz, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You do know that I do not approve of your relationship with him." Kunzite said.

"why" I asked him

"Something about him seems off. I mean, have you not notice? He has a power like no other."

"Haha, Kunz we all have a power like no other. However, I do understand what you mean. Sometimes it scares me. Mamoru's power is something we don't talk about but what I have seen he seems to have the world at his finger tips."

-bzz bzz bzz-

I look at my phone and pick it up,

"Hello?...ok, I'll be down in abit…love you too~"

"See you later big brother." I say as I leave him standing in my room.

I walk down the stairs and out the house to find Mamoru waiting for me. I smile as I walk up to him, he kisses me and opens the door.

"So, where are we going?" I ask him.

"That is a surprise"

"Hey Usa"

I turn my head to find Minako looking at me. I smile at her,

"What's up?"

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit dazed" Minako said as she sets her bag on her desk and sits down.

"Just thinking. Hey, have you seen Mamoru? It's been almost two months and I have not heard from him. Not after our date."

Minako stares at me and then looks away, I can tell she is trying to decide if she should tell me or not.

"I have not heard from him, but maybe my brother has. But then again I would not worry about it, I mean it's kind of normal for him to disappear for a while. However…"

"However what" I ask.

"It is a bit strange that he has not said anything. I mean usually he will contact us and tell us he is fine or he will tell us that he is leaving but he didn't say anything this time. Well anyways why not just ask my brother he will probably know."

I nod at her as the teacher walks in and begins to take role.

I look through the television changing channels every so often until something catches my eye. It's a picture of Mamoru I raise up the volume,

" _and as we have previously though, Mamoru Endymion Chiba has been found. It had been rumored that he had gone missing when he failed to show up a several photo shoots as well as interviews for the past 5 ½ months. However, just today we received a very interesting picture, as you can all see it is Mamoru and in the back ground we can tell that it is a beach. It may seem not that surprising since most artist take time off, but what catches our attention is this next picture,…"_

I stare at the picture in the screen, it showed Mamoru but with a red head girl who could be a model. He has his hands wrapped around her waist as she leans into him, probably whispering in his ear by the looks of it. They show another picture where it is Mamoru and with the same girl, except in this picture, they seem to be kissing…

"… _that is right it seems like our number one bachelor is no more and Miss. Beryl DarkMoon seems to be the lucky lady to finally be able to call Mr. Chiba hers…"_

I turn off the television, no it can't be. Mamoru…

I stare at Mamoru as he looks at me with pleading sorry eyes.

"It's not what it seems like Usa. That kiss, she caught me by surprise. I love you Usagi, no one else. Beryl…she…I have to admit that she is someone important to me, but not in a romantic sense. I love you and that's all that matters." Mamoru said as he looked deep into my eyes.

I keep staring at him, the news about him and that women was 2 months ago, yet he barely contacts me now. But I love him too. I love him so much it hurts me,

"Ma-

*BANG*


	19. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN SM**

 **Mamoru**

*BANG*

I turn and stare at the door of my apartment which has been blown to pieces. I stare at Usagi as she looks back at me and then to the door. We stand and after a few steps towards the door, a woman walks in. My eyes widen as I see who it is, it's Beryl DarkMoon I look at Usagi, whos eyes were trained on Beryl.

"Ma. Mo. Chan." Beryl says as she walks towards Usagi and I.

I narrow my eyes at her and growl, "Don't call me that."

She stops a few feet away from me, I place Usagi behind me.

"Who is this? Oh? Is this your girlfriend?" Beryl asks.

"Mamoru?" I hear Usagi say.

I look back at her; her eyes were asking for answers. I look back at Beryl, her smirking face with amusement clearly displayed in her eyes. I grab Usagi's hand and lead her to the sofa and sit her, I sit across from her. I hear Beryl's heels clicking as she walks and stand directly behind me.

"Usagi" I say, "I want to tell you that what you saw in the news was all fake. My relationship with this woman is…complicated…but we have no emotions towards each other."

"Yo! Mamoru, do you realize that your door is broken do-"

I twist enough to see Motoki, Minako and Kunzite walking in. Kunzite stares at me and his eyes follow to Beryl. I flinch inwardly, I kind of figure how this would seem I'm sitting right across from his sister and Beryl is standing directly behind me with a coy smile on her face. I resisted the fact that I wished to face palm myself.

"Please sit." I say as I look back at Usagi.

They all sit, but I can swear Kunzite is trying to burn holes into me. I look and see Motoki, he seems more calm and is clearly trying to understand, Minako won't look at me.

"As I just told Usagi, I am in no way in any type of relationship with this woman." I say as I motion my hand behind me.

"Mamoru why are you denying me?" Beryl ask me.

"Shut up." I say as I continue to look at my friends.

"I thought you said that you did not have a relationship with this women, yet she is asking you why you are denying her? What is the meaning of this?" Motoki asks.

"I should have beaten the shit out of you, I still am. I'm just waiting for you to finish talking" Kunzite said as he glared at me more than he already was.

I sight, "Beryl bring me a glass of scotch, two ice. Do you guys want anything to drink?" I ask.

They shake their heads and I feel Beryl leave and she comes back a few minutes with my drink, I take it and almost down it in one gulp, however Beryl places her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Don't forget where you stand." I say as I place the glass down and look at the faces in front of me.

"I love Usagi with all my might and soul, if I had one anyway" I laugh "that much is true. My relationship with this women is…complicated, in case you have not notice I am not your average person. I am…special"

"We all are" Kunzite says.

I nod,

"Don't be stupid. What Endymion is trying to tell you is that he is beyond special. He holds the world at his fingertips. His word is all, his command is all. Whether you want to or not what Endymion says is-"

"Enough Beryl" I say cutting her off, "I'll show you."

I stand and close my eyes and let my power roam free, I can feel it. The changes, the power…I slowly open my eyes and look at the faces of those who are my friends.


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note**

Hey everybody this is UsagiBunBun! (^^)/ I am very sorry to say that because of some circumstances I won't be continuing this story. However I will keep providing fanfiction, whether they be other stories or one shots. Yet, if some still request I might be able to finish this story for now it will be discontinued. I'm sorry and I do so hope that you will keep showing support. Thank you very much. I do hope you read my newest fanfic. Once again I'm sorry and thank you for showing support.


End file.
